DRW Raymond Sullivan
Raymond Sullivan is a character in Dead Rising 2. He appears to be a member of Fortune City security, and keeps watch over the local safe house. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role as security officer of the shelter, though he is not the perpetrator behind the outbreak in Fortune City and ends up being shot and killed by Stacey Forsythe. Dead Rising 2 Sullivan is the security officer in charge of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, and is responsible for making sure that nobody who gets inside the shelter is infected. He initially prevents Chuck Greene and his daughter, Katey, from entering the shelter when he sees the bite scar on Katey's arm, but Chuck manages to convince him to let them in by showing him a box of Zombrex, which is later revealed to be empty. Sullivan also does not believe Chuck's claim of innocence about causing the outbreak, but agrees to allow Chuck and Katey to stay in the shelter as long as Chuck continues to save survivors and provide Katey with Zombrex. If Chuck doesn't prove his innocence by the time the military gets to Fortune City, Sullivan will not protect Chuck from being arrested. At the end of 72 Hour Mode, Chuck and Rebecca Chang learn that Phenotrans, the company which produces Zombrex, is responsible for the outbreak. As there has not been an outbreak since the Las Vegas incident two years earlier, the demand for Zombrex has decreased. The loss of Fortune City would not only restore that demand, but increase it exponentially - military weapons and tactics are able to neutralize conventional Zombies with ease, but are unable to match the far more dangerous Gas Zombies. Rebecca then produces the Satellite phone Chuck took from the Scientists, stating that she will contact her network with this information - which is when Sullivan shoots her in the head, killing her instantly. He then reveals that not only has he been working on behalf of Phenotrans - Tyrone King is in fact subordinate to him - but he was the one who planted the bomb at the arena and caused the outbreak in the first place. He then takes Rebecca's satellite phone and leaves Chuck and the others to die in the military's impending firebombing of the city. Chuck pursues Sullivan to the roof of the Yucatan Casino, where he has donned a Fulton Skyhook in preparation for extraction via an approaching AC-130. When Chuck confronts him, condemning Phenotrans for its greed, Sullivan mocks him for his short sightedness. Zombrex is a variation of Isabela Keyes' zombie suppressant, which was made from Wasp Queens - and they remain an essential component of Zombrex. And the only way to gather sufficient queens for the mass production of Zombrex is by harvesting them from zombies. Phenotrans had been running low on queens since the Las Vegas incident - and as numerous VIPs such as doctors, engineers and major political figures are infected and therefore dependent on Zombrex, further outbreaks are "absolutely necessary" to ensure a steady supply of queens. This statement causes Chuck to realize that the Las Vegas outbreak, the subsequent death of his wife, and Katey's infection, was also caused by Phenotrans, and attacks Sullivan in pure rage. After Chuck wears Sullivan down, the AC-130 fires an explosive round, temporarily disabling him. Sullivan uses the opportunity to activate his Skyhook, boasting that he, and Phenotrans, are in fact the "good guys" - just as Chuck handcuffs the waist of his harness to a railing. The AC-130 then snags the skyhook, tearing him in half. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Raymond Sullivan is the security officer of the emergency shelter and watches over the survivors and keeps tab on Tyrone King when he is captured. When Frank West returns with the evidence from the Underground Phenotrans laboratory, he is shot by Stacey Forsythe after she shoots Rebecca Chang in order to prevent her from calling for help. Just as Stacey was going to execute Frank, a wounded Sullivan tackles Stacey to the ground and knocks her gun away. However, she is able to retrieve her weapon and shoots Sullivan two more times, killing him. Trivia *Although Sullivan wears a jacket bearing the insignia of Fortune City Security, the patches on his arms also show him to be an employee of the Department of Homeland Security. Since Sullivan runs the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, this could mean that Homeland Security set up bunkers in cities across America after the Willamette Incident to deal with a zombie outbreak. *The fortune teller outside of the bingo hall gives hints to Chuck of future events, including a possible hint at Sullivan's betrayal. * At the end of the cutscene where Sullivan starts his escape to the Yucatan Casino rooftop, Chuck says "Don't worry, he will not get out of here in one piece." As it turns out, Sullivan does escape - after being ripped into two pieces, only one of which actually leaves. *Sullivan can perform an uppercut that takes away all but one health block from Chuck. *"The story does a fine job of embracing stereotypes from zombie movies...The cast of characters, including a volatile security officer and sultry news reporter, have an over-the-top acting style that makes it enjoyable to see what ridiculous thing will spew from their mouths next. It's a tongue-in-cheek approach that never takes itself too seriously."Cowan, Danny. Critical Reception: Capcom's Dead Rising 2, Gamasutra, (September 29, 2010). Quoting Tom McShea of Gamespot. *There are several different security personnel in Fortune City, dressed in separate uniform colors. Dale Kerpan, Julius Reinke, and Oscar Dingman in the security offices wear blue uniforms indicating they monitor the Closed Circuit Television (CCTV), Seymour Redding dons a white uniform as head of the South Plaza mall, and Raymond Sullivan wears a green-ish uniform, as a reserve officer of the emergency shelter. In addition, there are officers (now zombified) in tan uniforms, indicating that they are part of a local law enforcement in the area (deputies). *Raymond Sullivan is very similar to Albert Wesker, an antagonist in the Resident Evil series. Both are involved in keeping an eye on the protagonist, they both work for a greedy pharmaceutical company that get involved in zombie outbreaks, they both disguise themselves as people fighting for the greater good while in reality they are tasked with objectives that relate to the company they are employed to, and they both justify themselves when they are both revealed as antagonists. Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:Sullivan fbs Trans.png File:Dead_Rising_raymond_notebook.png|Notebook Entry References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Major Characters Category:Phenotrans